Diary
by anclyne
Summary: Isogai Yuuma selalu merasa hidupnya sekarang adalah sempurna. Namun kesempurnaan itu rusak ketika Sakakibara Ren membawa anak lelaki helai sewarna darah untuk tinggal bersama mereka—RenIso . Kid!Karma . YAOI . Psychological . for #HariPucukSedunia


Isogai Yuuma selalu merasa hidupnya sekarang adalah sempurna. Pagi yang selalu hangat, disambut oleh helai kecoklatan yang mendekap tubuhnya. Sesekali lensa emasnya disambut oleh manik biji almond yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya, atau bahkan disambut oleh aroma menggiurkan kopi dan roti bakar mentega yang membuatnya bersyukur telah dicintai. Dan, Sakakibara Ren lah sosok kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

.

 **Diary**

 **Story by anclyne**

 **Ansatsu (c) Matsui Yuusei**

 **For #HariPucukSedunia**

 **Warn: AU, Kid!Karma, Psychological, suspense, crime, yaoi implisit!**

 **Sakakibara Ren . Isogai Yuuma . Akabane Karma**

.

* * *

Saat itu kobaran api tengah melalap habis, meluluh lantakkan rumah yang selama ini menjadi kediaman keluarga bermarga Isogai. Naas, hanya anak sulung mereka yang berhasil lolos dari tragedi tersebut. Isogai Yuuma tak henti berteriak memanggil nama ayah, ibu juga adik-adiknya. Air mata pedih membasahi pipinya, tak henti mengalir hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena terus berteriak. Di hadapan panasnya nyala api, Isogai jatuh berlutut. Kepedihan akan kehilangan keluarga yang amat ia cintai begitu menjatuhkannya ke jurang kekosongan begitu dalam. Tak ada yang dapat menolongnya kala itu, kerabat, teman-teman. Tak mampu membuatnya bangkit.

Hingga entah bagaimana, pemuda bermarga Sakakibara tersebut dapat mencairkan hatinya yang beku dengan rangkaian kata-kata hangat penuh perasaan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Isogai menerima uluran tangan seseorang. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya juga, Isogai berhenti memanggil nama _orang-orang_ yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

Di sisinya selalu ada Sakakibara Ren. Sejak saat itu, bagi Isogai, Sakakibara adalah sosok penopang. Pemuda yang dengan segala ketulusannya mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Meski Isogai selalu menolak kebaikan berupa materil yang pemuda itu tawarkan padanya. Isogai telah memutuskan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Tak bergantung pada siapapun lagi, baginya hanya Sakakibara saja. Tidak butuh yang lain.

Hingga ia dapatkan gelar sarjana, Isogai mampu berpijak dengan kedua kakinya. Cucuran keringat untuk menghidupi diri dan membayar segala keperluan biaya kuliah. Bersama Sakakibara di sisinya, meski pemuda tersebut berulang kali menawarkan bantuan. Isogai samasekali tak ingin, ia tak ingin Sakakibara di sisinya hanya karena belas kasihan. Ia ingin berdiri, berusaha menjadi yang pantas. Walau penghasilan kerja peruh waktu dan hasil karya tulisannya tidak seberapa, namun itu cukup baginya.

Dan puncak kebahagiannya tiba ketika ia mendapatkan _best seller_ pada buku-bukunya. Bersamaan dengan Sakakibara yang diangkat menjadi perwakilan duta besar di Oslo—Norwegia, dan membawa Isogai bersamanya.

Kini, di rumah model minimalis dengan sedikit gaya Neoklasik cukup besar di pinggir kota, ia tinggal bersama Sakakibara. Juga berusaha mencoba peruntungan akan tulisannya di negeri yang baru.

Sebuah kebahagian sempurna yang tidak pernah ia rasakan setelah kehilangan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan selama satu tahun terakhir setelah memulai hidup yang tenang bersama Sakakibara. Jika pagi yang normal adalah menemukan helai cokelat di sampingnya. Kini sisi lain ranjangnya kosong dan dingin. Isogai beranjak bangun,

"Ren?" Bibirnya bergerak memanggil. Kedua kakinya telah menapak lantai, masih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sebuah secarik kertas menyapa netranya ketika kepalanya beralih menatap laci meja. Tak menunggu lama, ia pun mengambil kertas tersebut, sebuah pesan cukup panjang tertulis disana.

 _Yuuma, maaf. Aku terpaksa memberitahumu melalui kertas ini, karena tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat pesan dari salah satu kerabatku_ _di Jepang_ _karena suatu urusan yang sangat genting._

 _Aku mengambil penerbangan paling pagi untuk kembali ke Jepang secepatnya. Aku harap kau mengerti. Aku akan kembali secepatnya, dan akan ku hubungi kau jika telah sampai._

 _-_ _Ren_

Isogai tak tau jelas apa urusan genting tersebut, karena memang Sakakibara tak menjabarkannya dalam pesan. Raut wajahnya berubah gelisah, detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sesuatu yang negatif memenuhi benaknya.

Mengambil napas dalam, dan mengehembus pelan. Berharap firasatnya hanya angin lalu.

.

Hari pertama sejak Sakakibara pergi, Isogai telah mendapatkan pesan dari lelaki tersebut bahwa pesawatnya mendarat di Jepang dengan selamat. Isogai bernapas lega, namun rasa gelisah yang ia rasakan tak kunjung hilang. Ia tak bisa mengatakannya pada Sakakibara, karena ia pikir, dirinya sajalah yag terlalu berasumsi berlebihan. Lagipula hanya firasat, sesuatu yang tak dapat di buktikan sebelum terjadi.

Ingin rasanya ia tumpahkan dalam tulisan-tulisannya, namun ia sendiri pun tidak tau pasti apa bentuk dari kegelisahan yang ia rasakan. Alhasil, sebuah buku catatan kecil menjadi sasarannya.

* * *

 ** _20 Juli_**

 _Aku merasa sangat gelisah, dan aku tidak tau apa itu._

 ** _21 Juli_**

 _Ren bilang padaku bahwa alasan ia pulang ke Jepang, karena rumah salah satu kerabatnya terbakar habis. Menyisakan dua orang anaknya yang berumur 10 dan 7 tahun, namun_ _sang bungsu_ _menghebuskan napas terakhirnya ketika menuju rumah sakit akibat infeksi pernapasan._

 _Masalah dimulai karena tak ada satupun dari kerabatnya ingin merawat anak yang tersisa tersebut._

 ** _22 Juli_**

 _Ren bilang, ia ingin mengasuh anak tersebut dan membawanya tinggal bersama kami. Entahlah, awalnya aku ragu tapi, aku pun turut simpati padanya karena_ _ia_ _bernasib sama denganku. Ren juga berkata demikian, alasan ingin mengasuh anak tersebut karena tidak ingin ia hidup_ _menutup diri seperti diriku dulu._

 _Kami_ _,_ _akhirnya mengambil keputusan bersama. Karena itu_ _,_ _Ren akan memakan waktu di_ _Jepang_ _lebih lama_ _untuk mengurus semua berkas hak asuhnya._

 _Tapi entah kenapa, rasa gelisahku tak kunjung hilang. Justru bertambah. Semoga hanya fitasat ku saja._

 ** _5 Agustus_**

 _Berkat relasi kerjanya. Ren akhirnya mendapat persetujuan atas hak asuh anak tersebut lebih cepat._

 ** _9 Agustus_**

 _Semua persiapan telah selesai, Ren dan anak itu akan lepas landas dari Jepang sore ini juga._

 ** _10 Agustus_**

 _Ren pulang bersama anak itu._

.

.

"Yuuma, aku pulang." Ucapnya ketika Isogai menyambutnya di pintu gerbang kediaman mereka. Pelukan hangat dan ciuman lama berupa tempelan di bibir menyertai.

Beberapa saat melepas rindu. Lensa emas Isogai menangkap sosok bocah lelaki berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sakakibara. Yang ia yakin, dialah anak yang dibawa oleh kekasihnya.

"Ah Yuuma. Ini anak kerabatku yang akan tinggal bersama kita mulai hari ini." Ujar Sakakibara tersenyum sambil mengisaratkan pada anak lelaki tersebut untuk mendekat dan memperkenalkan diiri.

Anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun dengan tinggi 150 cm itu melangkah mendekat. Helainya sewarna darah, kulit putih porslen, bola matanya sewarna emas.

"Aku Karma. Mohon bantuannya Isogai Yuuma- _san_." Senyum tipis terpoles di bibir mungil bocah itu.

"Salam kenal Karma _-kun_. Aku harap kau senang tinggal bersama kami." Isogai balas tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala Karma.

"Terimakasih, Yuuma _-san_."

.

.

 _Aku tau ini sudah sangat berlebihan. Tapi aku merasa senyum dari bibir karma bukanlah senyum yang biasa di tunjukkan oleh anak-anak biasanya._

 ** _13 Agustus_**

 _Sudah tiga hari sejak kehadiran Karma di rumah kami. Aku dan Ren mencoba mendaftarkannya ke sebuah sekolah. Rekomendasi dari salah satu rekan kerja Ren. Karena ia harus mengurus pekerjaannya, maka aku lah yang mengantar Karma ke sekolah barunya. Lagi pula, sejak kami sepakat untuk mengasuh Karma, anak itu juga menjadi tanggung jawabku._

 _Lalu untuk pertama kalinya, ia membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu saat di dalam mobil._

.

.

"Yuuma _-san_." Suara si helai merah menyapa lebih dulu.

"Ya?" Sedangkan Isogai yang harus tetap fokus pada setirnya hanya menyahut dengan sedikit lirikan.

"Aku dengar dari Ren _-san_ , kalau Yuuma _-san_ juga kehilangan keluarga karena kebakaran?"

Tubuh Isogai mendadak menegang. Jelas, baginya mengingatkan tragedi tersebut sama aja membuka luka lamanya. Namun ia ingat dengan siapa ia sedang berbicara. Isogai melirik sekali lagi, ada ekspresi tak terdefinisi di wajah bocah umur sepuluh tahun tersebut

"..Hm, ya.. seperti yang Ren bilang. Kebakaran itu menghabiskan keluargaku." Isogai tersenyum tipis, ada rasa tertekan ketika ia mengatakan dua kata terakhir.

"Ah maafkan aku. Pasti menyakitkan bagimu," ucapnya lirih.

"Ti-tidak apa. Justru aku kagum padamu Karma _-kun_ , mengalami hal yang sama denganku, tapi kau begitu kuat." Sebelah lengan Isogai meraih puncak kepala si bocah merah.

"Tidak. Justru aku bersyukur.."

"Eh?" Isogai reflek menoleh pada Karma yang sedang menunduk. Poninya menyembunyikan kedua matanya. Lalu bergegas menatap Isogai kembali dan mengulas senyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa. Maksudku, aku bersyukur Ren _-san_ dan Yuuma _-san_ yang mengasuhku."

"O-oh.. begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya." Balas Isogai tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

.

.

 _Namun jujur saja, kalimat ganjil Karma menimbulkan banyak spekulasi di benakku._

 ** _20 agustus_**

 _Aku berbincang membahas tentang Karma bersama Ren_ _._

.

.

"Karma sudah tidur?" Ren yang baru saja pulang dari kerja lemburnya, melonggarkan dasi begitu mendapati Isogai yang seperti biasa menyambut kedatangannya. Ia meraih tengkuk kekasihnya lalu mengecup sekilas.

"Ya, dia sudah tidur." Isogai menjawab ketika bibir mereka masih berjarak dua senti. Lalu mengecup sekilas sekali lagi sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Hmm.. Aku sengaja tak makan malam karena menunggu hidangan penutup."

"Penutup?" Isogai mengernyit

"Kau, makanan penutupnya Yuuma sayang."

Rona merah menjalar hingga telinga Isogai. Walau telah berjuta kali Ren meluncurkan kalimat rayuan, namun tak pernah terbiasa baginya.

"Aku serius kau tau!" Isogai menatap Ren malu sekaligus kesal. Sedangkan di perayu ulung hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oke-oke, aku tak sempat makan malam. Jadi, apa yang kau punya untuk memberi makan belahan jiwamu ini hm?" Tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

" _Potato and Fish_?" Isogai menawarkan. Setelah Ren menarik kursi di depan meja makan dan mendaratkan bokongnya disana.

Selagi Isogai menghangatkan hidangan ke dalam _microwave_. Ren bertopang dagu menatap gerak gerik kekasihnya, betapa ia tak pernah bosan menatap tubuh jelmaan malaikat itu.

"Yuuma."

Suara Sakakibara reflek membuatnya menoleh. "Ya?"

"Bisa kemari sebentar?"

Isogai tak menjawab, hanya menurut dan melangkah menuju Sakakibara duduk. Lalu mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei kenapa duduk disana _princes_ s, duduklah disini." Ucapnya menginterupsi Isogai yang hampir saja mendaratkan bokongnya di atas kursi.

"Ren, jangan bercanda!" Seburat merah muda di pipi tak terelakan begitu tau maksud Sakakibara adalah mentitahnya duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Ren hanya tertawa kecil, lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Isogai yang masih dalam jangkauannya. Pegangannya merambat turun hingga telapak tangan. Isogai diam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sakakibara selanjutnya.

Tak ada yang sakakibara lakukan selanjutnya, ia hanya menggenggam mencari kenyamanan dan membaringkan kepalanya pada meja dan menutup matanya. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini.

Isogai membalas genggaman tangannya, lalu melangkah mendekat lagi untuk mengelus helai kecoklatan.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras Ren." Isogai tak kuasa untuk tersenyum.

"Hm." Ren merespon tanpa membuka matanya. Hanya menikmati elusan nyaman di kepalanya.

"Apa semua berjalan lancar?" Isogai bertanya.

"Sedikit kendala hari ini, tapi sudah berhasil ku selesaikan."

"Begitu?"

"Ya.. bagaimana dengan tulisanmu?"

"Tidak ada masalah." Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Karma?" Reflek elusan tangan Isogai berhenti.

"Hm, ya.. dia seperti biasanya." Entah mengapa detak jantung Isogai bertambah cepat tiap kali nama anak lelaki tersebut disebut.

Ren mengangkat kepalanya begitu tak lagi mendapati elusan di kepalanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudmu?" Isogai menatap bingung Ren yang kini tengah menatapnya langsung ke arah lensa emasnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai anak itu?"

Ren membawa tangan Isogai ke atas meja.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkesimpulan begitu?" Sejujurnya Isogai bukan tak menyukai, namun tak tau mengapa selalu gelisah akan Karma. "..Dia anak yang baik, dan—pintar."

"Ya, dia sangat pintar. Karena itulah salah satu alasan aku tertarik padanya." Ren mengecup buku-buku jari Isogai. "Kita seperti keluarga, aku ayah dan kau.. ibunya."

Isogai reflek menarik tangannya. "Aku juga laki-laki Ren!"

Dan Sakakibara lagi hanya tertawa kecil.

Lalu entah bagaimana awalnya, hidangan yang sudah dikeluarkan dari _microwave_ itu terabaikan di sisi meja. Keduanya sibuk bercumbu disertai napas memburu. Di atas meja makan, Sakakibara memainkan jemarinya di permukaan kulit porselen tanpa cacat. Lidahnya ikut andil bermain, mengecap rasa asin yang bercampur di atas kulit Isogai yang berpeluh.

Disana, pemilik lensa emas sibuk mengeluarkan suara surgawi. Menikmati tiap sentuhan dimana ia dituntun menuju kenikmatan dunia tertinggi.

Jemari dan perut tanpa ukiran enam pak itu basah. Ren menggunakannya sebagai stimulasi untuk aktivitas di lubang suci.

Ketika dirasa cukup, Sakakibara menarik tubuh yang tak lagi berbusana itu turun, membuat kakinya menapaki lantai, dan membalik tubuhnya agar Isogai tetap dapat menopang tubuh depannya pada meja.

Hingga jeritan tertahan lepas dari bibir dan geraman dimana pintu suci berhasil diterobos. Lensa emas kembali membuka lebar ketika milik Sakakibara bergerak dibawah sana.

Isogai melihatnya,

Sosok helai sewarna darah dengan tinggi 150 cm itu berdiri disana, menatap keduanya dalam diam dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Namun matanya terpaksa memejam erat ketika milik Sakakibara menghujam hingga mengenai titiknya.

Begitu ia membuka mata kembali, sosok itu sudah tak ada.

.

.

 _Tapi aku yakin sekali, aku tak berimajinasi. Saat sel_ _e_ _sai, aku memeriksa kamarnya.._ _dan disana. Karma tengah tertidur pulas._

 _Rasa gelisahku semakin menguat._

 ** _21 Agustus_**

 _Aku tak berani memastikan apakah Karma ada disana semalam. Tetapi aku merasakan sedikit kejanggalan pada sikapnya hari ini._

.

.

"Karma _-kun_ , kau sudah siap berangkat sekolah?" Tanya Isogai setelah ia bersiap untuk kegiatan rutinnya mengantar jemput Karma ke sekolah. Sedangkan Ren masih memakan roti selainya di meja makan.

Keduaa kaki bocah merah itu turun dari kursi setelah menghabiskan segelas susu stroberinya.

"Ng, boleh aku berangkat bersama Ren _-san_ hari ini?"

"Eh, tapi kenapa Karma _-kun_?" Isogai sontak menatap anak lelaki itu bingung, lalu melirik Sakakibara seolah meminta jawaban.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Ren _-san_." Ucapnya singkat, "boleh?"

Isogai diam, masih menatap Sakakibara disana.

"Hmm, boleh saja. Atau Yuuma, kita berbagi jadwal saja, aku yang mengantar Karma dan kau yang menjemput?"

Sakakibara mencoba mengambil jalan tengah terbaik. Isogai menghela napas pasrah. Lalu tersenyum mengelus puncak kepala Karma.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu pulang nanti Karma _-kun_."

Tak menjawab, bocah merah itu bergegas menarik pergelangan tangan Sakakibara.

"Ayo Ren _-san_ , aku sudah terlambat."

Isogai bergeming ditempat. Sakakibara yang sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik, hanya bisa mencuri sekilas ciuman di pipi Isogai.

"Aku berangkat."

"Ya." Sahutnya singkat, seraya meringis.

.

.

 _Aku merasa Karma sedang menghindariku._

 ** _25 Agustus_**

 _Firasatku selama ini terbukti. Sejak Karma meminta untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama Ren, ia memang menghindariku. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia seolah ingin mengambil perhatian Ren, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, tapi entahlah.. ini terasa janggal untukku._

.

.

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Ren _-san_." Ujar Karma ketika mereka hendak naik ke dalam mobil untuk makan malam di luar.

Mendengar lontaran tersebut membuat Isogai dan Ren saling berpandangan sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum Ren tersenyum simpul ke arah Isogai seolah berkata 'biarkan saja.' Lalu Isogai mengangguk dan berpindah membuka pintu kursi mobil di belakang _Driver_.

.

.

.

 _Setelah itupun, setiap kali aku berbicara dengan Ren. Karma selalu memotong dan mengubah topik pembicaraan._

 ** _30 agustus_**

 _Kegelisahanku selama ini terbukti._

 _Ketika aku hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengantarkan segelas susu di malam hari. Aku melihatnya,_

 _Karma. Dengan sengaja menjepit sikunya keras_ _,_ _dengan sebuah laci meja belajarnya hingga ia meringis sakit sambil menyumpal mulitnya dengan sapu tangan untuk meredam teriakannya._

 _Aku terlalu shock untuk menghentikkannya. Sampai ia terkejut melihat kedatanganku, ia tiba-tiba saja melepas sapu tangan dalam mulutnya dan berteriak keras._

.

.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Karma menjerit keras sambil memegangi lengannya yang membiru akibat frakturnya yang baru saja retak.

Isogai membeku di tempat, tubuhnya gemetar hebat sampai Sakakibara datang ke lokasi karena mendengar teriakan Karma.

"ADA APA?!" Ren berdiri di ambang pintu dengan ekspresi panik. Kedua biji almondnya menatap dua orang tersayangnya bergantian.

"..Re-Ren.." Isogai tergugu, ia gemetar ketakutan hingga sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata, keringat dingin mengalir deras di wajahnya yang kini pucat pasi.

"Yuuma _-san_ ingin mematahkan lenganku!" Jerit Karma sambil terisak.

Kedua pria dewasa di lokasi terperanjat kaget. Ren reflek menatap Isogai dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedangkan Isogai masih membatu mendengar pernyataan Karma yang tiba-tiba menuduhnya.

Karma semakin meringis, Ren sontak menghampiri bocah itu untuk melihat lengannya yang membiru.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Ucapnya setenang mungkin, wajahnya sedikit memucat namun mencoba menutupi rasa paniknya. Ia berjongkok di depan Karma, untuk memudahkannya menggendong bocah itu.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Yuuma." Ujar Ren ketika melewati Isogai yang masih tremor dan _shock_ , sebelum menghilang keluar dari kamar Karma, membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

 _Aku tidak tau apa alasan Karma melakukan itu dan menuduhku._

 ** _31 agustus_**

 _Karma mengalami retak pada_ _tulang_ _sikunya. Ren bilang bahwa keretakkannya tidak parah_ _,_ _namun cukup untuk membuatnya_ _mengalami_ _pembekakkan. Lengannya kanannya kini di-gips dan tak boleh digunakan sampai dua minggu kedepan._

 _Dan inilah yang membuatku takut; Ren meragukanku, dan percaya bahwa aku mencoba melukai Karma._

 ** _12 september_**

 _Dua minggu hampir terlewat. Rasanya menyesakkan. Sejak hari itu, suasana menjadi tak nyaman. Karma tak berbicara padaku walau seberapapun aku berusaha._

 _Juga Ren. Intensitas kami berbicara berkurang, hanya seperlunya. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan._

 ** _15 september_**

 _Kejadian itu kembali terulang, Karma lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu dan menuduhku._

 _Pukul sepuluh malam, aku hendak turun untuk mengambil air mineral sebelun tidur. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak hari itu Ren kembali mengajakku berbincang. Aku pikir Karma sudah tertidur di_ _kamarnya, karena Ren bilang ia sudah mem_ _e_ _riksanya. Namun aku menangkap dirinya berada di_ _tangga. Ketika aku memanggil dan hendak menghampirinya, ia hanya diam menatapku datar . Sedetik kemudian aku terkejut saat ia tanpa ragu menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri._

.

.

Isogai yang panik hendak menangkapnya, namun sayang kejadian itu terlalu cepat di matanya. Karma sudah jatuh berguling dari atas tangga, jeritan cukup keras hingga bocah itu sampai di anak tangga paling bawah.

Lagi, Isogai terlalu _shock_ untuk cepat mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai ia mendengar suara pekikan Sakakibara.

"KARMA!"

Pria itu dengan cepat menuruni anak tangga, menghampiri Karma yang meringis memegangi dahinya yag berdarah akibat benturan.

Isogai hendak ikut turun menghampiri, sampai ia mendengar kembali teriakan anak lelaki itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ren dan Isogai terkesiap.

"..Karma, kenapa—"

"Yuuma _-san_ yang mendorongku jatuh!"

Tubuh Isogai reflek menegang, wajahnya memucat. Bukan karna tuduhan Karma, tetapi tatapan tajam Sakakibara kepadanya. Tidak pernah sekalipun kekasihnya menatapnya seperti itu. Ada sesuatu yang hancur dalam hatinya ketika Sakakibara hanya diam dan segera menggendong Karma pergi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Isogai jatuh terduduk dengan lelehan hangat membasahi pipinya.

.

.

 ** _16 september_**

 _Hal yang tidak ku inginkan benar-benar terjadi. Seberapa banyak pun aku mengelak dan menjelaskan, Ren tak percaya._

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakakibara datar ketika baru saja pulang.

"Selamat datang." Isogai menyambut. Namun bukan balasan senyum yang ia dapatkan, justru ketengangan mendadak terasa. Sakakibara melewati Isogai begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun.

Hatinya mencelos. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga memutih, menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

.

.

 _Apa yang harus ku lakukan.._

 ** _17 oktober_**

 _Satu bulan. Suasana rumah masih tak berubah sejak hari itu. Menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing, namun tak saling bicara. Di depan meja makan hanya ada suara denting sendok dan piring. Percakapan hanya sebatas dua orang, Ren dan Karma. Aku hanya bisa diam._

 _Sejak hari itupun, tugas untuk menjeput Karma diambil alih oleh Ren._

 _Aku hancur sekali.._

.

.

 ** _20 Oktober_**

 _Rasanya ada sedikit rasa lega ketika tiba-tiba saja Ren pulang memberikanku sebuah bungkusan berisi sekotak_ cheese cake _—kue yang menjadi kesukaanku, dia bilang ingin memakannya bersamaku karna sudah lama tak bicara. Aku pun menyiapkan teh selagi Ren mandi. Sedangkan Karma sedang duduk sambil memakan_ strawberry cake _miliknya._

 _Akupun mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan menawarinya segelas susu stroberi. Beban sedikit terangkat ketika ia mengangguk. Namun ketika aku mencoba mendekat untuk meletakkan gelas susu di sampingnya, Ia menepis tanganku hingga gelas tersebut jatuh pecah di lantai dan ia berteriak keras_ _,_

.

.

Isogai reflek memejamkan mata menguragi getaran di gendang telinga. Ketika membuka mata, ia mendapati perpotongan leher Karma mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Anak itu memegangi lehernya sambil meringis. Isogai masih mencoba mencerna ketika derap langkah sampai di antara mereka. Ren yang baru saja selesai berpakaian mendapati pemandangan pecahan kaca berserakan dan lengan Karma yang kini berbalut darah.

"..Ren _-san_.. Yuuma _-san_ mencoba membunuhku!"

Tak menunggu lagi, Ren membawa Karma. Matanya menatap nyalang ketika melewati Isogai yang dilanda tremor dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya memucat.

"Kau. Tetap disini. Aku akan bicara setelah ini." Kata-kata dengan penuh tekanan yang membuat siapapun tak percaya bahwa Sakakibara bisa berekspresi dingin seperti itu.

.

"Bagaimana dengan Karma?" Isogai menghampiri Sakakibara ketika ia baru saja sampai. Tangannya gemetar kalau-kalau saja Ren menatapnya tajam.

Ren menatap dalam diam. Raut wajahnya terasa begitu gelap.

"R-Ren.." Isogai memanggil lirih. Lengannya yang pucat mencoba meraih tangan Sakakibara yang bebas. Ketika rasa dingin sampai di permukaan kulitnya, Sakakibara reflek menepis lengan Isogai. Lelaki itu sukses mencelos.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sungguh mencelakakan Karma.. "

"..Re—"

"APA MASALAHMU SEBENARNYA ISOGAI YUUMA?!" Teriakan penuh emosi yang sama sekali Isogai tak pernah dapatkan. Tubuhnya menegang, hingga tanpa sadar pandangannya mengabur, dan air di sudut mata pun luruh.

"Aku.." Lelaki yang gemetar itu mencoba bicara, rasa sesak di dada membuat napasnya terasa pendek "..Aku tidak pernah melukai Karma!"

"Lalu kau mau bilang anak itu melukai dirinya sendiri, begitu?"

Isogai menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Memang itu yang terjadi. Karma melukai dirinya sendiri!"

"Heh," Sakakibara mendengus. "Kau pikir apa alasan dia melukai diri sendiri? Katakan padaku!"

"..Dan menurutmu apa alasanku melukai Karma..? Kau tidak mau mengerti posisiku!" Napasnya terengah, emosi yang memuncak begitu menguras tenaga.

Ren mengepalkan lengannya erat, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ia urungkan, dengan membuang napas perlahan. Menurunkan tensinya.

"Kita lanjutkan ini nanti, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Sakakibara pun berlalu menuju kamar Karma untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian anak itu. Meninggalkan Isogai yang masih bergeming di tempat.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ren."

"Ya?" Sakakibara menoleh ke asal suara ketika ia hendak memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan Karma selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit untuk sementara. Ia memang sudah mengambil beberapa pakaian dua hari lalu, namun Karma membutuhkan beberapa barang miliknya agar tak bosan.

"Boleh aku ikut?" Isogai memohon ragu-ragu.

Sakakibara diam. Terlihat berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang kalau-kalau sesuatu tidak diinginkan akan terjadi.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"..Tidak. Bukan begitu, hanya kalau saja.. bagaimana kalau Karma melihatmu? Itu yang ku khawatirkan."

"Aku janji hanya melihat dari luar ruangan."

Sakakibara tersenyum tipis, "baiklah."

Sesampainya di dalam rumah sakit, dari balik kaca pintu, Isogai menangkap Karma dalam netranya sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan leher dibalut perban. Dokter mengatakan bahwa satu mili saja hampir mengenai pembuluhnya.

Beberapa saat, Sakakibara keluar dari ruangan dimana Karma dirawat.

"Yuuma, bisa kau tunggu disini dan jaga Karma? Aku harus menemui dokter."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"..Tidak. Aku hanya harus berbicara dengan dokter."

"Oke, pergilah."

Isogai menatap punggung Ren yang telah melangkah pergi. Kakinya membawa untuk melihat Karma lagi sebelum kembali duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di koridor.

Disana, Karma sedang ingin mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di atas rak meja. Karena tidak di perbolehkan menggerakan leher terlalu banyak, alhasil ia hanya bisa mengandalkan lengannya tanpa bisa menoleh. Menyebabkan keranjang buah tersenggol dan jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Melihatnya, Isogai reflek membuka pintu. Mata keduanya bertemu,

"K-kalau.. kau butuh bantuan, aku bisa membantumu Karma- _kun_."

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku membereskan apel-apel yang jatuh ini." Isogai hendak melangkah, sebelum diinterupsi oleh suara bocah itu,

"Ku bilang tidak usah! Yuuma _-san_ pergi saja."

"Tapi.." Satu langkah kaki Isogai, Karma terkesiap. Reflek meraih pisau di atas rak meja.

"Keluar!" Karma berteriak.

Isogai menegang, namun sekejap. Ia memaksakan diri mendekati Karma, berniat mengambil pisau perak tersebut.

Karma yang panik pun tanpa ragu mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada Isogai. Sedetik, lengan Karma berhasil ia tangkap. Karma masih tak menyerah, keduanya adu fisik. Walau berumur sepuluh tahun, Karma terbilang cukup kuat.

"Lepaskan benda itu Karma!" Terpojok. Si helai merah masih terus mendorong pisau tersebut tepat ke arah leher Isogai. Sampai akhirnya ia tertohok, tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang akibat Karma yang menendang perutnya.

Isogai jatuh terduduk memegangi perutnya, Karma segera melompat dari ranjangnya, hendak menghunuskan pisau tersebut ke arah punggung Isogai yang sedang meringkuk.

 _ **Zlabb**_

Pisau perak tertancap cukup dalam bersamaan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Isogai meringis, punggungnya merembas cairan merah pekat.

Dengan gemetar, Karma melangkah mundur hingga pinggangnya membentur ranjang di belakangnya. Ia seakan terpojok begitu melihat Sakakibara dan seorang pria berjubah putih memergoki aksinya.

"YUUMA!" Sakakibara memekik panik menghampiri Isogai.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Khhh—Karma.." Tak sempat menjawab, Sakakibara segera mentitah dokter yang datang bersamanya untuk menangani Karma.

Ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir hilang, Isogai menyaksikannya sendiri. Karma yang meronta dan melontarkan tuduhan kepadanya sebelum di suntik bius dan dibawa oleh beberapa perawat.

.

.

.

Senyum miring terulas di _bibirnya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah menyapa. Daun-daun mulai menguning dan tanggal dari rantingnya. Napas beruap dan udara menusuk permukaan kulit membuat siapapun enggan keluar rumah.

Satu bulan setelah itu, Isogai diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Luka tusuk yang disebabkan Karma membuatnya harus dirawat intensif selama hampir satu bulan. Sedangkan Ren memutuskan untuk memasukkan Karma ke rumah rehabilitasi kejiwaan.

Di depan perapian Isogai berdiri, menatap sebuah buku catatan. Dengan tulisan berbeda, bukan miliknya.

Lensa emasnya merefleksikan kobaran api yang tengah membakar kayu hingga hangus. Kelopak matanya terpejam sebelum menjatuhkan buku tersebut ke dalam perapian. Membakar satu persatu halamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _10 Agustus_**

 _Aku akhirnya tinggal bersama mereka. Yuuma-san terlihat baik._

 ** _13 Agustus_**

 _Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku 'bersyukur'. Tentu aku bersyukur kedua orang tuaku hangus bersama rumah. Karena mereka selalu saja menyiksaku dan adikku Mochi._

 _Aku hanya menyesali tak dapat menyelamatkan adikku itu._

 ** _20 Agustus_**

 _Ketika ingin turun mengambil air di dapur, aku tidak sengaja.._

 _Aku tidak sengaja melihat mereka sedang bercinta._

 _Tidak tau mengapa, aku suka... Ekspresi Yuuma-san saat itu._

 ** _21 Agustus_**

 _Aku merasa malu untuk menatap Yuuma-san. Karena itu aku meminta Ren-san untuk mengantarku._

 ** _25 Agustus_**

 _Melihat mereka berdua begitu bahagia. Aku merasa kesal, dan memilih duduk di depan bersama Ren-san untuk memisahkan mereka._

 ** _30 Agustus_**

 _Susah payah aku menulis dengan tangan berbalut gips. Karen ini penting._

 _Ketika aku hendak tidur, tiba-tiba saja Yuuma-san datang membawa segelas susu. Namun ada yang aneh, tak ada senyum malaikat di wajahnya, aku hanya diam ketika ia mengambil sapu tangan dan memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mulutku. Aku mencoba berteriak namun ia justru meraih tanganku dan menjepitnya pada laci meja. Sapu tangan berhasil ku lepas, jeritanku lolos._

 _Ren-san datang dan aku melihatnya, Yuuma-san terlihat berbeda. Aku tak tau ia bersandiwara atau apa, tapi dia.._

 _Seperti dua orang berbeda._

 ** _12 September_**

 _Selama dua minggu aku berhasil lolos. Sejak insiden itu, Yuuma-san terus berusaha untuk melukaiku. karena itu, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menjauhkan Yuuma-san dari Ren-san._

 _Yuuma-san gila! Dan Ren-san harus berpisah dengannya._

 ** _15 September_**

 _Aku mencoba mencuri dengar pembicaraan meraka, karena Ren-san sepertinya mulai kembali percaya pada Yuuma-san. Sayangnya aku tertangkap basah._

 _Dan ya, Yuuma-san mendorongku hingga jatuh._

 ** _17 Oktober_**

 _Satu bulan aku terus merasa takut, sampai rasanya ingin mati. Yuuma-san SUNGGUHAN SAKIT JIWA!_

 ** _20 Oktober_**

 _Aku meminta Ren-san untuk membawakan barang-barangku termasuk buku catatan ini. Karena catatan ini adalah bukti kegilaan Yuuma-san. Aku harap ia tak mengetahui catatan ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sedang apa Yuuma?" Sakakibara menghampiri Isogai yang baru saja menyaksikan hangusnya sebuah barang berharga.

"Tidak ada." Isogai tersenyum lembut.

"Begitu?" Ren meraih pinggang ramping Isogai untuk memeluknya. "Ini ulang tahunmu, kau ingin sesuatu?" Bibirnya mengecupi telinga kekasihnya.

Di balik tengkuk Sakakibara, Isogai memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya butuh kau, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

 _ **13 November**_

 _Isogai Yuuma kembali mendapatkan kehidupannya yang sempurna._

 _._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _a/n:_

 _HABEDE MAS IKEMEN /w/_

 _iya sumpah ini telat pake banget ;;;;_

 _dan gue bikin fik apaan coba ini /goleran_

 _alesan kenapa pake tetep sufiks -san padahal mereka di luar negri, anggep aja karena mereka bertiga masih kebawa budaya jepang. #iyainpokoknyaiyain_

 _ps: tebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama isogai dan karma? #ohok_

-Dori


End file.
